


我不会参加你的婚礼

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 有关于塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的婚礼，杰拉德并没有收到任何通知。





	我不会参加你的婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> 故事是我编的，他俩是假的。切勿当真。

“我不可能参加你的婚礼的。”皮克说。

“这个嘛。”拉莫斯说，“你他妈的爱来不来。”

他掐准了时间，抢在加泰罗尼亚人能够做出任何形式的言语类反击之前一把挂断了电话，他的发型师不得不为此第三次扶正他的脑袋，同时俯下身来询问他对新发型的看法，拉莫斯盯着镜子里的自己，金发被整整齐齐地梳向一边，胡子重新修剪干净——他强烈要求过保留他那充满创意和灵感的山羊胡子，但后来他们还是说服了他。哎，不管怎么样，他充满爱惜地摸了摸自己的下巴，心想，我实在是帅爆啦。

皮克猝不及防地被挂了电话，他的嘴张到一半，后视镜里映出了错愕的蓝眼睛，他很懊恼地往方向盘上砸了一拳。他想，怎么晚了一步！他想，拉莫斯真是傻逼透顶。

没有人能够体会到他此时此刻的感受——他甚至比媒体还要晚一步知道自己的名字位列某个受邀宾客名单，当他打开手机，发现几乎所有的报纸都在言之凿凿地向世界确认，杰拉德·皮克将会出席拉莫斯的婚礼——真他妈是见鬼了。没有提前通知，没有虚情假意的客套和推辞，甚至都没有请帖寄来。

这事儿在他眼里倒也不是那么绝对，其实他的思维很简单，首要的想法是，不管怎么着，先把拉莫斯拒绝了，剩下的事儿以后再说。友情毕竟不是他们关系中的一部分，他一定得抓住机会狠狠打击他一顿。

所以他想了半天，又打了一个电话过去。

“不要把请帖邮到我家里来。”皮克说，“下次再看到寄件人写着塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯我会记得叫他们直接拒收。”

塞尔吉奥试了几次，终于让自己的声音穿透了冲破了周身嘈杂的人群。“滚蛋！”他公办公事地叫道，“我忙着呢！”

于是他又被挂掉了电话。

雷尼第三次向他举起手机，来电显示的头像赫然是一个熊头。“还是杰拉德·皮克。”他友好地提示道。

拉莫斯打了个响指，微笑地：“把他直接拉进黑名单。顺便帮我把给他的请帖也扔掉，谢谢。”他再次俯下身来，跟焦头烂额的主管方确认着宾客名单。“把因故不能赶到现场的都划掉。”他说，“如果AC/DC那边在今晚之前还是谈不下来，启用Plan B。”

皮克握着无论如何也打不通的手机，脑子里盘旋的全是安达卢西亚口音的脏话（多半是耳濡目染地学来的），和拉莫斯劣迹斑斑的前科事件：他指的是2016年寄到他家来的欧冠决赛球票，2017年寄到他家来的欧冠球票，2018年他妈的寄到他家来的欧冠球票，还有一通电话。

“所以，”他仍然记得就在一年前，拉莫斯是怎样在电话那端眉飞色舞问他，听筒里挤进一片熙攘的人潮声，“你按时收看了欧冠决赛，是吗？”

皮克不动声色地旋上笔帽。“事实上，我没有。”他非常冷静地说，“现在是凌晨两点，如果你没有其他的事情就赶快滚蛋，行吗？”

拉莫斯发出了一阵笑声：“它很棒，是不是？我敢保证这是本赛季最精彩的一场比赛。”他说，“比你踢过的任何一场比赛都要棒！”

“去你妈的！”皮克说。

“你说什么？等一下，伊斯科，你这混蛋，别把啤酒浇在我身上！”———话筒被手掌捂住了，皇马人的话语被隔绝在了数千公里外，融作一团渺远模糊的噪音。他就应该把啤酒倒在你的头上，皮克充满愤恨地想，他的拇指悬在红色的挂断键上方，随时准备按下去。但是在最后关头犹豫了一下，那帮皇马疯子正在电话那边儿唱歌，期间夹杂着拉莫斯的吆喝和歌声。皮克觉得烦躁，却还有点想笑，他打着免提，让那帮疯子的声音灌进巴塞罗那的夜晚。

拉莫斯回来了。“你怎么还没有挂断？”他的声音听起来充满了惊讶。

皮克想不出话来反驳，一下子给憋住了。

结果安达卢西亚人毫不顾忌地大笑起来。“承认吧，杰里，你想念我了。——我会记得给你发比赛集锦的！”

他把自己摔进沙发里，拿起手机扫了一眼，又愤恨地把它扔回去，想了想又捡起来，几乎所有的推送新闻都在共享同一条直播链接，就好像某个人的婚礼跟他有多大的关系似的。——他生气地打开了直播链接。

嘉宾正在入场，他眯着眼睛，把屏幕拉近一点，百无聊赖地看了一会儿，结果不巧看到某个面对镜头招手，笑得灿烂的圆脑袋巴塞罗那球员，皮克大叫一声，自言自语道，哦，好啊，阿尔巴，你这叛徒。再放大一点，叫声变得更加痛心疾首了几分，我的天哪，布斯！

他不敢相信自己的眼睛，一时间跟他精心串通好一同缺席婚礼现场的队友们全部被策反了，他们衣冠楚楚地出现在塞维利亚大教堂，向镜头挥手，并露出快乐的笑容。怎么会这样？他鼻酸地想，他怎么就被背叛了呢？他咬牙切齿地抱着米兰的大熊抱枕在沙发上打了十分钟的滚，然后他看到了拉莫斯。

他今天还蛮帅的。皮克不高兴地想。

然后他想到这个问题——他上一次见到拉莫斯是什么时候？

距离他们并肩走在俄罗斯的土壤，喀山训练场的草地，那确确实实是很久以前的事情了。皮克忙着把衣服下摆塞进裤子里，拉莫斯已经开始在做热身活动，西班牙队长皱着鼻子大声说，哦，他们给草皮浇太多水了——

他的尾音飘零进喀山清晨的风，飘进巴塞罗那的傍晚，流淌进杰拉德·皮克的记忆。哦，塞尔吉奥。

零星的车笛声沿着未阖紧的窗户漏进来，皮克抓了抓脑袋，向后倚在靠背上，他叹息地发现，不管如何地抗拒去回忆，在多年过后，他可能还是会，或多或少地、怀念起他们共同度过的夏天的味道。

皮克抱着米兰的大熊在沙发上睡着了。

当那通近似于噪声的电话把他从梦中美好的童年球场（那里有小塞斯克，还有小里奥，以及所有他能够想起来的快乐往事）生生铲醒的时候，他先是抬起眼皮来看了一眼手表，凌晨3:45，又抬起另一只眼皮看了看来电显示。拉莫斯，操你妈。“我猜你已经看过了直播，是不是？”电话那端有个人漫不经心地说，他的嗓音稍微有点儿沙哑，带着通宵达旦后特有的味道。

“从2016年开始，你坚持往我家邮了三年的欧冠决赛球票。”他朝电话吼道。

“反正你不是一场也没有去吗？”

“好吧，为什么？”皮克说，“塞尔吉奥，为什么？”

长达五秒钟的静默，然后塞尔吉奥笑了，他的声音远隔在万里之外安达卢西亚的故乡，被电流分解又重组，褪去了全部恶意的成分，听起来很平淡。“这场婚礼对我来说很重要。”他说，“所以我希望你能够在场。”

就像我们无数次地拉上球袜，起身走向球员通道、踩在异国球场的草皮的时刻，观众席是泼洒的红色和黄色，“从绿色的山谷，到浩瀚的海洋”，那是她的名字、歌声和血脉。就像约翰内斯堡。就像基辅。就像萨尔瓦多。在所有辉煌、灿烂和苦痛的时刻，在我生命里所有重要的时刻，我希望你能够在场。

拉莫斯毫不客气地说。“我的老天，杰拉德，整整五年过去了，你却刚刚想起来问我为什么？”

“我以为那是一个恶作剧！”

“本质上来说它确实是的。”拉莫斯的声音里充满了虚假的歉意，“不过你又能怎么样呢？”

皮克沉默了下来，皮克想了很久。“结婚快乐，拉莫斯。”他最后干巴巴地说，“祝你幸福快乐。”

拉莫斯笑了起来。“还用得着你说？”他说，“我会的。再见，杰里。”

“再见。”他说，转头望向窗外，一架早班的客机在云层中破开航路，天色蒙蒙亮起。然后他想起，而这份道别来得太迟太迟，以至于他险些就要忘记，已经不会再有卡斯蒂利亚的旌旗蔽空飘扬，伯纳乌球场的风温和缱绻地漫过他的脚踝，足球解说员平淡和模式化的声音里他们并列在一起的名字，“——西班牙的中后卫搭档——”，不再有红黄色的海洋为他掀起巨浪，不再有支持、忠诚、苛求和年少的梦想。*

-

*“从绿色的山谷，到浩瀚的海洋”：西班牙国歌非官方版的歌词。

*约翰内斯堡：南非世界杯决赛所在城市

基辅：2012年欧洲杯决赛所在城市

萨尔瓦多：2014年西班牙国家队小组赛淘汰所在城市

*伯纳乌球场：同时也是西班牙国家队的主场。

*“Thank you for being supportive, loyal, and demanding.”…你猜对了，来自太子在insta的告别信。

祝亲爱的拉莫斯幸福快乐！


End file.
